Bleach: Troubles of Pokegirls World
by RustyCage500
Summary: Alternate timeline story. Ichigo after loosing his powers is crushed be helplessness and it's all up to a small fairy pokegirl to change that. Join his adventure in the Pokegirl universe and watch as he meet many interesting people and even more people that will love him endlessly. Warning: Will contain a LOT of Lemons.
1. The begining

Welcome everyone in my thirteenth story, this time it's a crossover of Bleach and Pokegirls, since there's no such category that would match Pokegirl universe I'm just putting it in Bleach.

Anyway, here's disclaimer. I don't own Bleach, Pokemon or Pokegirl universe.

Legend:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

(April 10 - Karakura Town)

Karakura town, it was few months since Ichigo defeated Aizen and ended the war at the price of loosing his powers. Most people would be rather proud of a feat like that but for Ichigo it was just a right thing to do, through the span of this few months he became depressed, every time he saw his friends walking out from school to fight Hollows the feeling of helplessness only increased in strength to the point where he began isolating himself from everyone except his family.

It's a late, spring evening, Ichigo is currently walking around Karakura with a straight face and lowered head, his slightly longer than before hair shielded his eyes from the view, he's dressed in dressed in blue jeans, white sneakers, red short-sleeved shirt with a big black number 15 on it and maroon leather jacket. The leftovers of winter in form of cold wind can still be felt and gray clouds covered the sky not letting even a single little stream of moonlight so the only source of light are the lampposts, that added to a depressed aura around Ichigo created a very sad image...yet on the roof, hiding herself in the darkness is one unusual figure...someone who wanted to save him.

the person hiding in the darkness was nearly human if not for the unusual appearance, it was a female around 4'4" in height with slender, petite body and unbelievable cute face. And here the similarity to the human ended, mostly because her skin is light green in color, a wide blue eyes with black rings around them were watching every move Ichigo made, she have short green hair that curls up in a crest, two small antennae on her brow and fairy-like wings...there was also the fact that she was completely naked. The girl...or rather a pokegirl was Sexebi, a legendary pokegirl with the ability to control time.

"So it's the right timeline after all." She said to herself and looked in the direction of the nearby park, suddenly a small tear appeared in midair which started to stretch open creating a bright green portal, Sexebi stepped inside the portal and disappeared, few seconds later the portal closed. In that moment two other people landed, one a petite woman with short black hair and the other a man with crimson hair pulled into a high ponytail. They are two of Ichigo's friends, Rukia Kuchiki and Abarai Renji. Rukia looked around and growled in frustration.

"Damn, it's gone...that strange signature was here a moment ago!" She said in a raised voice, Renji however wasn't listening to her, his attention was focused on the orange haired teen.

"Ne Rukia...is that Ichigo?" He asked suddenly causing the woman to look up, sure enough it was no other person than the winter war hero. Her eyes went slightly wide and she tried to shout after him...but then she remembered that he won't hear or see her anymore, she lowered her head in sadness before looking away.

"Yes...it's him...let's go now, we must find that signature." She said and prepared to jump away from the roof when something caught her attention, she briefly looked back at Ichigo and frowned slightly.

"We should go to Urahara...I think that whoever it was, wasn't here by accident...I think that Ichigo can be in danger." At that Renji's eyes went wide for a second before he nodded and both of them disappeared from the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile in the park, another portal opened from which Sexebi stepped out. She quickly looked around an snapped her fingers, immediately after that the grass around her started to elongate and wriggle around like tentacles before slowly wrapping themselves around Sexebi's body, after few minutes the grass wrapped itself around her completely except head and arms, soon the grass started to morph into something similar to a summer dress reaching to her knees.

Sexebi sighed in relieve when the dress was finally made and opened another portal which she stepped into before it closed once again.

* * *

"That's what I'm trying to tell you dammit, Ichigo can be in great danger right now, that energy signature was nothing like anything I felt ever before." Rukia said in a raised voice, anger clearly present in her tone, currently she and Renji were sitting across Urahara inside his shop, the shopkeeper himself was quiet serious if his expressionless face is any indication.

"So...that person was following Ichigo?" He asked to which Rukia looked at Renji uncertain of her answer, after few seconds she nodded slightly.

"I believe so...it was just too weird to be an coincident. Maybe we should just..." She stopped suddenly when she felt the same energy signature as before as did everyone else inside the room. Urahara quickly looked to his right and his hand immediately landed on Benihime's hilt, a bright green portal suddenly opened in midair from which a rather inhuman looking girl floated out, Rukia and Renji immediately reached for they swords but they only grabbed the air, they all looked down at they hands only to see...nothing, everyone's eyes then darted toward Sexebi who was carrying they swords.

"I didn't came to fight here...I merely wanted to announce something." Everyone were staring at Sexebi with wide eyes, even Urahara. Renji immediately pointed his finger at her.

"H-ho-ho-how did you do that!?" He shouted out in shock, Sexebi just looked at him strangely before suddenly realization hit her.

"Oh...sorry, I forgot that it's another dimension...allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sexebi, the Legendary Mistress of Time." At that all three Shinigami rose an eyebrow, Rukia opened her mouth to say something but Sexebi interrupted her by raising her hand slightly.

"No questions...I was just going to inform you that Ichigo will be coming with me...you don't deserve his sacrifice..." Upon hearing that Rukia's blood began to boil in anger, she jumped toward Sexebi and cocked back her fist yet before she could land a hit the girl her hand suddenly stopped. Rukia looked at Sexebi in surprise and noticed that her eyes were glowing slightly.

"You are no match to me...please calm down before you will push me too far." Sexebi said rather coldly causing shivers to run down everyone's spines.

"What do you mean...we don't deserve his sacrifice?" Rukia asked, Sexebi looked at her before she hung down her head, everyone inside the room could feel her sadness.

"He sacrificed everything for all of you, I've been in many different dimensions...and I know what will happen with Ichigo if things will continue the way they are." Sexebi raised her left hand and opened her palm like she was showing something, then the same portal like before appeared but much smaller this time, then after few ripples and image was showed...a image that made everyone's blood turn cold.

The image showed Ichigo...lying in a pool of his own blood, the dead look in his eyes and surprised expression was too much for Rukia who turned away.

"Don't you dare look away...it's your fault after all." Her words stabbed Rukia right in the heart, she slowly looked back at the image still held midair by Sexebi's powers. She now noticed something...a hole in the place where a Chain of Fate should be.

"H...how did it happened?" Rukia asked weakly to which Sexebi closed her palm dispersing the image in the process.

"You were simply too late, and arrancar that was still loyal to Aizen wanted revenge and he get it, you didn't made it in time...it's only on of many way he died without his powers." After saying that Sexebi pointed her index finger at Rukia's forehead and tapped it lightly, it only took seconds but for Rukia it was an eternity, she watched as Ichigo died times and times again.

"S-stop it!" She screamed suddenly and Sexebi stopped showing her memories.

"Now you know why I will take him...but you still could be of help." Urahara raised his eyebrows at that.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it possible to fuse Ichigo's human body with his spiritual body?" This question caused Urahara's brows to furrow.

"How did you know about that?" He asked in a dangerously cheerful tone, the silence continued for at least few minutes before Sexebi sighed.

"Stubborn old people..." She muttered under her breath and looked at Urahara.

"I want you to prepare that for him, my world can seem to be peaceful but its far from that. There are many dangerous things that could cause him harm in his defenseless state." After her words Urahara seemed to think intently about something, it felt like hours passed until he finally nodded.

"Alright...but it will take some time, it should be around...two days, can you come back by that time...and preferably bring Kurosaki-kun here, it would be a pain in the ass to drag him here myself." Sexebi scoffed slightly at the man but nodded nonetheless.

"Fine...but it's only because you helped him before." With that said a portal opened behind Sexebi and she stepped back into it before it closed, leaving the two younger Shinigami stunned.

"What...just happened?" Renji asked dumbly, Urahara grinned and shook his head in amusement.

"Ichigo has got a fangirl...really powerful at that." Renji slowly regained his composure and smiled slightly before he noticed something...they swords were gone.

"Holy shit! She took our Zanpakutō!" At that everyone looked at the place Sexebi stood before but saw nothing except a piece of paper, Rukia walked up to it and picked it up.

 _Sorry for the swords, treat it like a motivation to get to work_

 _Sexebi  
_

Rukia growled and clenched her fist around the paper.

"Urahara...get to work...now." Nobody questioned her, Urahara just quickly went to work as to not anger the petite woman.

* * *

(January 13, 411 AS - Edo League/Kagemori Town)

Kagemori town, a small rural area with every luxury for Tamers like Pokecenter, stores for Tamers and clothing stores for humans and Pokegirls alike. It seems to be a very peaceful evening yet through the streets of this seemingly peaceful town many people hidden by cloaks were searching for something...or someone.

One of the people stopped by the Pokecenter, after few seconds of thinking the person nodded and entered inside, his sudden visit startled the Nurse Joy behind the counter before her eyes hardened in suspicion.

"Can I help you?" She asked in not so very pleasant voice which surprised the person.

"U-umm...yes, I'm looking for someone, olive skin, short blond hair, female...did someone like that entered here?" From his voice it was easy to tell that the person was a male. The Nurse Joy was about to reply when the man began to scream and sparks of electricity danced across his whole body, it lasted only few seconds before the man dropped onto the floor unconscious.

Standing behind the man with hand outstretched toward him was a young woman with 5.3 feet in height with olive skin, bright yellow eyes, short and messy golden blond hair with two waist-long braided locks flowing down from the back of her neck, she have round buttock and high D-Cup breasts, she also have a small star-like birthmark above her left eye which she keep hidden by her messy bangs. She wears dark red sweater reaching to the middle of her thighs with pockets and a white lab coat over it, dark stockings, knee-high black boots and black rimmed square-shaped glasses, she also have a Poke'Pack on her back. Electricity danced around her fingers for few more seconds before dying down, leaving a savagely grinning woman safe.

"One down...around fifty more to go." She said playfully and turned toward the Nurse Joy.

"Don't worry, he's not dead...unfortunately." The woman muttered before turning toward the exit and began to walk out. Nurse Joy just blinked few times before shrugging and dragging the man away from the main hall.

The blonde woman stepped out from the Pokecenter and sighed heavily, the air she breathed out vaporizing in the air. She reached into the right pocket of her sweater and pulled out a black device similar to a flip cell phone the same size as her hand, the upper side of the device where two parts joined was flat while the bottom one was curved, placed at the bottom of the device was scanner that looked like a completely silver pokeball with ocean blue button, the blue button in fact had multiple purposes, the major one was scanning but it also functioned as a miniature microphone. Beside the black color the device had a yellow thunderbolt on it.

The girl opened up the device and a screen on the bottom part of the device lit up, the upper part also have a screen that occupied most of the space. The device was an custom color Nationwide Pokedex, the device that was only released recently to the public. The smaller screen on the bottom part worked as a touchpad while the larger screen worked as a main screen, beside the smaller screen on the bottom right was a small green button used for quick scanning.

The girl then clicked on the phone function on the larger screen and choose a number then she brought the pokedex closer to her right ear, after few signals it clicked and a hoarse male voice spoke up.

"Minami, what happened? It's unusual for you to call me this late." The girl now identified as Minami groaned in frustration.

"You won't believe that Uncle Kage, those damn elders tried to marry me off to some fat guy from Muchi clan for 'the good of the Momoha clan', can you believe that?!" She said in a raised voice before quickly calming down and looking around, not seeing anyone she relaxed and Kage spoke once more.

"Damn Muchi's, the Blood Curses of **False Superiority** and **Insanely High Stupidity**. I still don't know how that happened...or how they continue to spread." Kage grunted out, it was well know that people from Muchi clan were unbelievable stupid, there was a rumor of one of them to sneak inside the room of Shauntal, the member of Elite Four from Ruby League, to challenge her, the Muchi disappeared without trace and Shauntal herself looked very angry for the next few days.

"Yeah I know, I was going to the Ruby League actually, can you please tell me again what that city you are in is named." After a short laugh from the other side Kage replied.

"It's Virbank City, just get to the nearest port and get over here, call me when you get there." With that said Kage hung up and Minami sighed.

"Now for the hard part." She muttered to herself and turned toward the group of ten people in cloaks that approached her.

"Minami-Sama, please go back to the compound with us, be reasonable." After the man said that Minami smirked and reached for her pokeballs, she pulled out a pokeball and tossed it beside her, after a quick flash of bright light a Shoxiya was standing there.

She have 5 feet in height with nicely shaped B-cup sized breast, her ears are shaped similarly to small dragon wings in a slightly curled upward position. Her messy golden blond hair reach to her waist, she have slight muzzle and forked tongue, her slit eyes are bright yellow. Her smooth-yet-scaly skin is ivory white along with small claws on her hands and feet with her tail being 3/4 in length of her legs. Like every other Shoxiya she have bluish-glowing 'veins' from her cheeks down to her feet. She wears very long black overcoat over a light blue sweater.

Shoxiya looked at Minami with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Nee-chan...you finally had enough?" She asked with a bored tone, Minami sighed and shook her head lightly.

"Yeah, the elders wanted to marry me off to some Muchi guy...today no less...on my birthday, Mom will be joining us few days from now so we just have to get rid of this fuckers and go to Minato Town." After she said that Minami glared at the cloaked people and electricity began to spark all over her body, Shoxiya also glared and light blue elctricity began to sparkle all around her.

"Ready, Haruna-chan?" Minami asked, the Shoxiya now known as Haruna nodded and both sisters immediately raced forward, startling everyone.

That night, street were light up with electricity and overwhelmed with smell of burned flesh.

* * *

(April 12 - Karakura Town)

It was already dark outside and many normal people were sleeping, yet inside Urahara's shop nobody could sleep, Rukia, Renji, Urahara and surprisingly Yoruichi were sitting around the table, everyone except Yoruichi looked nervous but she just looked amused by the whole situation. Suddenly a bright green portal opened and Sexebi stepped out, dragging sleeping Ichigo behind her with her left hand and holding the swords under her right armpit.

She gracefully landed before them and gently laid Ichigo on the floor, then she placed the swords on the table, looked down at her feet and with a slight blush on her face began to play with her hands nervously.

"I-I'm so sorry for the swords...I...I just wanted to make sure that Ichigo is prepared for my world...are you mad at me?" Sexebi asked, looking at them with her big blue eyes. Renji and Urahara looked away with a slight blushes while Rukia just sat there, much more calm than before. The most surprising reaction was from Yoruichi, she quickly stood up and faster than anyone could see hugged the small pokegirl with a squeal.

"Oh god you're soooo~ cute! Ichigo is so lucky to have someone like you!" Sexebi was slightly startled at this but quickly relaxed, after several more seconds of hugging Yoruichi released the girl and sat back down. Urahara cleared his throat getting everyone's attention, he placed something on the table, a small spherical object wrapped in a white cloth, he unwrapped the cloth from the object and everyone's eyes went wide from shock...placed on top of the table was Hōgyoku, yet it looked different, it was completely white with with black strands of energy swirling inside.

"It's a refined Hōgyoku, I created it with desire to connect body and soul into one, in addition to that I called over few people that consider Kurosaki-kun a friend, this people included many high ranked Shinigami, Uryū Ishida, myself, Yoruichi, his father and surprisingly few Arrancars that were grateful to him for getting rid of Aizen, they all pumped as much of their Reiatsu inside this Hōgyoku which will give back Kurosaki-kun's powers." After he said that Sexebi nodded and pulled up Ichigo's shirt, Urahara carefully picked up Hōgyoku and stood up, he walked up to Ichigo and placed Hōgyoku on his chest, it slowly sunk down through his chest and disappeared completely. His body pulsed with a bright light few times and then died down, suddenly, Ichigo began to grunt slightly in discomfort which alarmed everyone present except Urahara.

"Don't worry, it's normal...his body must get used to the strain." With that said he pulled out another item, Ichigo's Shinigami badge with a piece of paper attached to it.

"To use his Shinigami powers he just need to use a single command...I just wanted to ask you something." At that Sexebi looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" She tilted her head slightly to the said distracting both conscious males for few seconds, when Urahara regained his composure he cleared his throat and looked back at Sexebi.

"When would you take Ichigo?" That single question picked everyone's interest, everyone looked at Sexebi expectantly which caused her to squirm nervously in place and play with her hands.

"I...ummm...tonight...I think...I just wanted to meet his father and grab few things before leaving." After she said that, everyone stayed silent. Sexebi looked at Rukia who's hair covered her eyes, she noticed her her fists shook slightly and she knew what the cause of it was. She slowly walked up to her and crouched, then she pressed a finger to her forehead. For few seconds nothing happened but then Rukia looked up at Sexebi, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"That was the life of Ichigo in another timeline...unfortunately in this timeline nothing like that would happen...you understand that?" Sexebi asked in compassionate tone, Rukia nodded weakly and smiled.

"Thank you...and please take care of him." With that said Sexebi smiled and floated over to Ichigo before grabbing him and his Shinigami badge, then she opened the portal and disappeared inside it.

* * *

(January 19, 411 AS - Ruby League/Virbank City)

Minami stepped out off the ship and sighed, the cool night breeze relaxed her slightly, it was long four day trip through the sea and she was completely exhausted, the ship often rocked on the waves waking her up and draining her of all energy she had...in short, she looked like a mess. Her hair are even messier than before with few strands creating antenna-like extensions and she have very dark bags under her eyes, her eyes were about to close from exhaustion yet she wouldn't give in, she turned right and began to walk toward the city when a person began to walk in her direction. At first she didn't recognize him but when he got closer she began to smile weakly.

"Hey uncle Kage, what's up?" Kage was a tall men, standing at 6 feet and 5 inches in height with olive skin just like Minami and well muscled body, he have black eyes and short, messy black hair. He was wearing black form-fitting shirt, black cargo pants, black combat boots, white lab coat and dark green winter coat over it. He looked her over and his expression turned to one of worry.

"Oh god Minami, what happened to you?" He asked, Minami shrugged her shoulders and pointed her thumb back at the ship.

"Couldn't sleep on that thing, can we just go now...I really need to sleep." Kage just smiled and began to walk toward the city with Minami right behind him, they walked throught the streets of Virbank City in silence until they neared a Pokecenter, Minami raised her eyebrows and looked at her uncle.

"A pokecenter? That's where you live?" She asked to which Kage just smiled and continued walking, he entered the Pokecenter and called out.

"Mia, we're back!" Minami raised her eyebrow at that but said nothing, after several seconds from the door behind the counter a Night Nurse stepped out, she was standing at 6 feet in height with creamy white skin, curly black hair with bright pink streaks in it, high D-Cup breasts, completely black eyes with white pupils. She wears black, leather-looking nurse uniform with pink streaks in it. The feature that immediately caught Minami's attention was her swollen belly and a gold ring on her finger, Minami quickly looked at Kage's hands and noticed similar ring on his finger. Connecting the dots together her mouth fell agape before she shouted.

"Are you kidding me?!" The Night Nurse known as Mia shushed her quickly and pointed upward.

"Be quiet please, we have a patient upstairs. Kage found him few days ago in the woods just outside the city, he woke up yesterday and was quiet startled, he was saying very weird things so I didn't believed him at first but than something very surprising happened...Sexebi appeared and told me to introduce him to our world." Minami stared at Mia in shock after that, few seconds later she looked up at the ceiling and hummed.

"So he isn't from here...did he had something with him?" Minami asked, Mia nodded without hesitation.

"As a part of family I can trust you with this information. He had a Poke'Pack with adaptor, a bag of gold nuggets, some clothes, a weird looking badge and PPHU (Portable Pokegirl Healing Unit). Other than that he's incredibly prudish but we took care of that already...mostly, he already solved the Tamer exam and after few days he should be alright so we will give him a pokegirl for start." She then smirked slightly.

"Interested in him, I must say that he's very handsome..." Mia trailed off and watched as grin spread across Minami's face. Kage saw that and sighed.

"Maybe leave him alone tonight, he will come down for breakfast tomorrow after all." Minami pouted slightly at that but the only thing she needed more than get laid was to sleep so she weakly nodded her head and Kage with Mia lead her to one of the free rooms.

* * *

(January 20, 411 AS - Ruby League/Virbank City/Pokecenter)

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and grunted, it was his fifth day in this world where sex was a fundamental thing, at first he started screaming curses but soon relaxed when Mia, a Night Nurse who took care of him, explained what was important. She said that some Tamers only wanted to get some hot chicks of they own but what really is important in being a Tamer is love and trust between Tamer and his Harem. It really calmed him down, he even decided to become a Tamer himself and as his new goal he decided to try and become a new Ruby League Champion. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy but it's still something to move forward to.

"Ichigo-san can you come down for breakfast." Mia interrupted his mussing, he looked over at the door and smiled lightly.

'This place have many good people, I want to protect them.' Ichigo thought and sat up, the room they gave him was basically a small studio flat, a VERY large bed, kitchen and bathroom. The only reason why he didn't cook something himself was simple...he can't cook, that's why Kage and Mia urged him to eat with them until he would fully recover.

Few minutes later he was dressed in gray pants, black shirt, white sneakers and maroon leather jacket, he also put on a pair of fingerless yellow gloves with Pokeball emblem at the back of his hands, that was a present from Mia and Kage for passing Tamer test, Kage said that they would give him his National Pokedex, pokeballs and guidebook when he will be leaving.

He opened the door and walked downstairs, he turned right, passed by the front counter and turned into the corridor on the right, then he knocked at the first door on the left.

"Come in, Ichigo." Kage said from behind the door and Ichigo immediately opened the door, inside the room was a small kitchen with square wooden table in the middle with four chairs, two on each side. Ichigo immediately saw Kage and Mia on one side while on the other side one of the chairs was occupied by a dark skinned woman, he raised an eyebrow at that before Kage said.

"Good you're here Ichigo, this is my niece, Minami." Ichigo slowly walked up to Minami, outstretched his hand and put on the most friendly face he could pull of in the morning.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you." Minami immediately grinned and shook his hand.

"Hello there handsome, Minami Momoha...I hope that we will be friends...or more." She added the last part in a whisper so only Mia caught that one. Ichigo nodded and took the sit beside her so he was facing Kage, he could only hope that nobody will comment on his slight blush, he often heard that girls called him handsome but hearing that the first thing in the morning was something else entirely.

The break fast was silent so far, that is, until Kage decided to ask him something.

"ne, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up at Kage who was smiling.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going to go first?" He asked, Ichigo looked up in thought and hummed.

"Let's see...the first badge I have to get is a Basic Badge in Aspertia City, but first I should train my first Pokegirl and catch one more at least, from what you told me about a Poke'Pack I don't have to worry about six Pokegirls limit every Tamer have." Kage nodded, satisfied with the answer, then he looked at Minami and smirked.

"There's also another thing I have to ask you...can you take Minami with you?" In that moment every movement at the table stopped, Ichigo looked agape at Kage who merely continued to smirk, after several seconds Ichigo regained some composure and cleared his throat.

"I don't mind, as long as Minami wants it then that's alright." Kage nodded once more and looked at Minami who's cheeks are bright red, Kage raised an eyebrow at that, he knew Minami since she was just a kid and even then she was very perverted, to get her flustered was something he never saw before. However it soon ended when a very wide grin become present on her face, she took a glance at Ichigo and her grin only widened.

'Poor guy, he doesn't know what's coming for him.' Kage thought and sighed.

"Then it's alright, just make sure to rest and regain strength...Minami can be a handful sometimes." That last comment earned him a very deadly glare from Minami who quickly regained her happy expression when Ichigo looked at her. The rest of the breakfast remained quiet with Ichigo finishing earlier than everyone and walking out to the training ground behind the Pokecenter, when he was gone Minami breathed a sigh of relief and slumped in her chair.

"Damn that hottie, I would pounce on him if he would stay few more minutes." At that both Mia and Kage sighed.

"If only your father could hear that...anyway, what are you going to do now, knowing the elders they would probably set a bounty on you so you should travel with someone else and Ichigo is the best option for now...just please don't play with him like with other boys." MInami looked blankly at him before looking in the direction of the door.

"You know...there's something strange about him...something I didn't felt in the presence of other boys. Maybe...he's that one guy that I was searching for." Kage raised an eyebrow at that.

"Searching for? You mean that you wasn't just searching for some fun?" Minami kicked his knee under the table earning a grunt of pain from Kage.

"Of course not, I'm a woman you know...smarter than most scientists but still a woman. Mom was also behaving like a horny Bimbo until dad knocked her up...anyway, I nearly finished what you asked for two years ago." Kage's eyes widened in surprise just like Mia's, they quickly stood up and began to walk toward the door.

"In that case we can't wait any longer, let's go to the lab." With that said all three of them walked out from the kitchen and turned left, at the end of the corridor were a heavy-looking metal doors with a card reader beside it. Kage took out a red card from his coat and slide it through the reader, a small green diode lit up and the door opened. Behind the door was a rather big laboratory with multiple computers.

"You can use it for this few days, I'll give you the card later. Do you have the vial with you or do you need to go to your room?" Kage asked, Minami shook her head and reached into the inner pocket of her coat, she pulled out a small vial with a light blue liquid inside, Kage took the vial and placed it into a small square machine connected to the computer, the computer activated itself and began analyzing the substance. After several seconds a mesaage 'Scan Completed' appeared on the monitor.

"My God...you did it Minami, only few days of work left and it will be completed...a medicine that instantly change Pokegirl into a Pokewoman." Minami shrugged her shoulders.

"No big deal, I just found and compared the DNA of a Pokegirl and a Pokewoman, found the DNA code responsible for that and separated it. Usually the process of turning into a Pokewoman takes several years but with this the change would be instant, like with evolution a Pokegirls body would glow and then she would be a Pokewoman. I tested it on a pair of on the ship, in a few weeks they would call me. The medicine only needs very little work to be used on every Pokegirl...Legendary included." At the last part Mia and Kage looked at Minami in shock.

"A Legendary...what for?" He asked.

"Well...Macavity's entry in pokedex said that she want to be a mother so I think about giving her a proposition she would never refuse." A smirk appeared on Minami's face, Kage paled and Mia just shook her head.

"That's the most stupid idea I ever heard of, what would you gain from that?" Kage asked, Minami smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Not much, only a few items that would be quiet useful...and Macavity would finally achieve her dream, making people happy can be quiet fun sometimes." After she said that she motioned for the door.

"Now if you two could leave, I have work to do...and I would like some coffee, two teaspoons of sugar and few drops of milk, normal milk not from Milktits...I would rather not lactate while working." With that said Minami began her work.

* * *

It was late afternoon and sun slowly hide behind the horizon, Ichigo was still at the training ground. He was currently sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the tree, he was looking intently at the Shinigami badge in his hand. He already tried to slam it into his chest...nothing happened, he also tried the command attached to the badge yet nothing, he shouldn't even see it as it was a spiritual item and a person without powers shouldn't see anything spiritual. But as he woke up here for the first time Mia was looking at the badge in her hand.

"What I'm doing wrong, before everything was working just fine" He said to himself and stood up, he was about to return inside the Pokecenter when an idea struck him. He tightly grabbed the badge with his right hand and and brought it before himself like Zangetsu when he was about to use Bankai, with his left hand he grabbed his right wrist, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he exhaled he slowly opened his eyes and whispered.

"Kai." After few seconds nothing happened. Then, just like that, he exploded with a bright blue Reiatsu, the pillar of light extended toward heaven and everyone in Virbank felt the explosion, and then, after few more seconds, the light died down and Ichigo was standing there, with his hand outstretched to the front and Zangetsu in hand. Ichigo quickly saw the changes, the sword now had silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife.

Yet it wasn't only his sword that changed, now his attire consists of a thicker strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars. He performed few testing swings of his sword and smiled.

"Welcome back." Ichigo whispered, he was about to continue training when he heard a twig snapping behind him, his eyes went wide open and he slowly turned his head to the right, standing there with wide eyes was Minami.

"Who are you?" She asked, Ichigo sighed.

"Kai." He whispered, with a quick pulse of Reiatsu he was standing there with his normal clothes and his badge in hand.

"That's a very long story...can we go inside?"

* * *

Ichigo was sitting down on a chair in the Pokecenter kitchen with Minami sitting on the opposite chair, both of them have a mug of hot tea before them, Ichigo finished telling his story few minutes ago and Minami was still silent, she just stared at the table with wide eyes.

"So..." Minami began, her voice barely a whisper.

"You want to tell me that you're some sort of Hero in where you came from?" She asked and Ichigo answered with a nod, after several seconds of silence Minami quickly stood up and threw her arms into the air.

"Fuck yeah!" She shouted, Mia and Kage who were listening from behind the door covered they ears just like Ichigo did. After a moment he put his hands down and looked at Minami in confusion.

"That wasn't the reaction I expected." He muttered, more to himself than anyone else, Minami smiled brightly at him which somehow caused him to feel nervous.

"Sorry Ichi-kun, I was really surprised at first but now I understand perfectly." She playfully punched his shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"Why you didn't told me sooner you stud." At that Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"Stud? Are you hitting on me?" In response Minami smiled mischievously and began to walk out, Mia and Kage quickly run away from the door. Ichigo just looked blankly at Minami until she walked out and closed the door, then Ichigo sighed and slumped down into his chair.

"Having trouble?" A voice suddenly asked giving Ichigo a small heart attack, he quickly looked to his right and saw a small girl with green skin, green hair and fairy-like wings, Ichigo's eyes widened when he recognized the person.

"You're...Sexebi?" He asked, uncertain, the girl smiled and quickly jumped onto his laps, before he could react Sexebi captured his lips with her own shocking Ichigo. They didn't heard the footsteps behind the door or the door creaking open.

"Ichi-kun, there's only one more..." Minami opened the door to the kitchen and froze in place, her eyes widened at the sight before her. A legendary pokegirl Sexebi was kissing Ichigo, before she realized what she was doing Minami was seeing red and electricity began to dance around her body, Sexebi quickly stopped her however, she ordered the plants inside the room and bound her before she could do something stupid.

"Let me go you bi...!" Minami's shouts were interrupted by a vine commanded by Sexebi.

"For the love of Arcecunt, can you calm down for a moment. I was just about to make love with Ichigo but you just had to walk in on us, it was I who brought Ichigo to this world so it's also my responsibility to teach him about sex...using my own body." At the last comment Minami started to furiously trash around and tried to say something but the vine in her mouth prevented her from speaking.

"Ummm...Sexebi? Can you release Minami..or at least let her speak." Sexebi looked at him with her big blue eyes and put her index finger at the corner of her lips, with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"But she was very mean, don't you want to help me out with this itch down there?" She said motioning for her moist pussy, in that moment Ichigo realized that Sexebi was completely naked, completely naked and pressing her body against his own. He tried to turn his head away from Sexebi's eyes but something forced him to look at her.

"Wh-what itch?" He asked nervously, it was like some kind of spell. He really wanted to stop Sexebi's advances on him yet something prevented him from disobeying, every time he took a look at her eyes something called to him, something was telling him to obey the female before him and he was struggling to not ravish her here and now.

"You know exactly what itch Ichigo." She said in a sultry voice before she placed her soft hand on top of the tent in his pants, his eyes went wide open from surprise, he didn't even felt getting an erection.

'Well shit, I knew that this time would come but I didn't thought it will be so soon.' Ichigo thought and leaned forward which greatly satisfied Sexebi, just when their lips were about to touch both of them heard a loud snap, turning toward Minami they eyes widened when they saw her, furious and crackling with electricity.

"You bitch...don't hog him all to yourself." That comment confused Ichigo and Sexebi, before anyone could react Minami picked up Sexebi and distanced herself from Ichigo to the nearby corner, she learned closer to Sexebi's ear and whispered.

"Listen, I really don't mind you fucking Ichigo but I wanted to be first...so what, maybe we can team-up on this one?" At that question Sexebi grinned.

"Of course, if that will make you happy." Sexebi said and both girls turned toward Ichigo with predatory look in they eyes, he gulped, already feeling troubles coming ahead. Before he could react both girls pounced onto him, tied him up and dragged him upstairs.

* * *

Few hours later, Ichigo was sleeping soundly on the bed completely exhausted with Sexebi cuddled to his left side and Minami cuddled to his right.

"You know...we should do this again sometimes, don't you agree?" Minami asked, Sexebi looked across Ichigo's muscular chest and sighed.

"Yeah...that would be really fun but...it's not so easy." Minami raised an eyebrow at that.

"What are you talking about, if you want to have sex then what's stopping you?" Sexebi shook her head slightly.

"It's not about sex, it's just that that I will never give Ichigo a child." That comment surprised Minami, her eyes went slightly wide from surprise before she smiled slightly.

"From how long you love him?" This question caught Sexebi by surprise, she slightly opened her mouth to speak but close them shut almost immediately, she looked right into Minami's eyes and giggled nervously.

"Promise you won't laugh?" She asked to which Minami happily nodded, relieve flooded over Sexebi who let out a sigh.

"I watched Ichigo for more than two hundred years, every moment of every Ichigo, in any timeline. At first I was just curious but with time it turned into love, that's why I took this Ichigo from his original timeline where he would die, he's also one of the most loving and not that much dense version of Ichigo." Minami nodded slightly with a short 'hmm' escaping her mouth, she turned toward the edge of the bed and reached down toward her clothes, she reached into her lab coat and pulled out a small vial with light blue liquid inside, she presented the vial to Sexebi who looked at it curiously.

"With this you can become a mother, I finished this drug before I saw Ichigo entering this Shinigami form. This drug will cause a slight DNA change, even Legendary Pokegirls can get pregnant after drinking that." Sexebi's eyes went wide open in shock, before Minami could say anything more Sexebi opened the vial and downed the entire content, after few seconds nothing happened, then Sexebi's body was covered in a dim white glow, her eyes opened in surprise and after a moment became hazed, the glow subsided quickly and lying down onto the bed was slightly dazed Sexebi, who sniffed few times and looked at the lower, sheet covered region of Ichigo where his manhood created a tent. Minami saw the look in Sexebi's eyes and facepalmed, she lightly poked Ichigo's side causing him to groan and stir, after a moment he opened his eyes and smiled upon noticing Minami.

"Hey there, what time is it?" Minami sighed at the question and motioned with her head toward Sexebi.

"Well, Sexebi is horny so we must have a second round." At that Ichigo's eyes went wide open before he sighed.

"So...once more?" At that question Minami smiled and together with Sexebi pounced onto Ichigo who yelped in surprise.

* * *

(January 21, 411 AS - Ruby League/Virbank City/Pokecenter)

It was a beautiful early morning in Virbank City, right now Minami was standing in the training ground behind the Pokecenter with Sexebi standing right before her with a huge smile on her face, her hand was affectionately rubbing her stomach.

"I don't know how to thank you Minami, when I will be sure that I'm pregnant. I will organize a meeting of Legendary Pokegirls, Macavity would be surely ecstatic about the news." Minami waved her words off with a grin on her face.

"Don't mind it, you deserve it after all, just tell her about the deal the next you see her...and also call me when you get to know something interesting." Minami said and tossed Sexebi a cellphone-like device.

"That Pokegear already have my Pokedex number so call me anytime...I have only one question though." Sexebi looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" Minami sighed and rubbed her hand through her messy hair.

"Well...would you be alright? I mean...nearly every tamer wants to caught a legendary, when you get pregnant you won't be able to run away as effectively as now. It's not that I don't trust in your skills but I'm worried about the baby, who knows what some random Tamer would do with the baby." Minami finished with a light scowl on her face, Sexebi sighed and opened a small portal near her left hand, she reached inside and pulled out a pokeball with bright green top and a sticker of two black fairy-like wings joined together just above the button, it was clear that the pokeball was very old as it had many scratches and a sticker was slightly damaged.

"Give that to Ichigo, each legendary had her own custom pokeball as to avoid capturing. A Tamer needs to prove himself worthy before giving him the pokeball and as you can guess nobody was worthy enough to become a good Tamer for a legendary...I give this pokeball to Ichigo because I love him and he proved himself worthy more than once, take this and take care." With that said Sexebi began to float in the air and was about to open a portal before she remembered something, she turned toward Minami with a slightly uncertain look.

"Ummm...how would you know that I get pregnant?" She asked to which Minami grinned.

"The drug also works as an ovulation drug and very potent aphrodisiac, it has a hundred percent chance of getting pregnant. I'm on contraceptive all the time as to not get pregnant, you know, with **Tamers Disease** and all that." At the last bit of information Sexebi raised her eyebrow and a slight smirk spread across her face.

" **Tamers Disease**? That would explain why you were so wild in bed." Minami chuckled at the comment and smiled. It was only short lived as Minami began to stare at Sexebi in curiosity which caused the petite girl to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Before you go, do you have some loyal pokegirls that will take care of you later on?" Sexebi blinked and looked at Minami with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry about that Minami, I have Hentai, Rawcunt and Sweetcunt, they will help me" Minami visibly relaxed upon hearing that, however before she could say anything Sexebi handed her another item, a rolled up map, Minami looked up a Sexebi in confusion.

"That's the last gift before I go, this map contains the locations of Sukube labs where the legendary pokegirls are still sleeping, but if I were you I wouldn't go there for now, you and Ichigo should become stronger before searching for Legendaries, yet it would be nice to see more of my fellow sister's." Sexebi said and giggled upon finishing, then she went inside the portal that closed behind her, Minami stared at the map in her hand with excitement clearly present in her eyes. She quickly went inside the Pokecenter and walked upstairs toward Ichigo's room, she walked inside and smiled softly upon seeing his sleeping from. It was already 9AM and most people were already up and going but who could blame him, after all two very horny and gorgeous women were having sex with him for hours over the night.

Minami walked up to the bed and sat down, then she gently brushed off his hair that fall down onto his face, hearing a weak growl she retraced her hand and watched as Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, he scanned his surrounding with his blurry sight yet when his eyes landed on Minami they went wide open in surprise, the he sat up quickly and backed away.

"Wh-what the hell happened yesterday?!" He shouted, then his gaze went under the sheet he was covering his body with. Returning from under the sheet his eyes showed that understanding finally dawned onto him. With a dark red blush on his face he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So...we and Sexebi...you know?" At that question Minami couldn't help but grin, and that was all Ichigo needed for the answer, he covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly.

"Damn...I didn't thought that I will be so...intimate...with a woman anytime soon..." Ichigo groaned out to which Minami giggled softly, hearing her laughter, Ichigo looked up from behind his hands and stared at Minami in fascination.

"Wow...it was the first time I heard you laugh." His statement caused Minami to freeze in place and stop laughing, her eyes wide open from shock. She looked at him and her gaze met his own.

"Wh-whas that...w-wi-weird?" Minami stuttered out with fear slightly present in her voice, Ichigo quickly shook his head and once more scratched the back of his head in slight shame.

"No, I mean...it was very pretty...very lovely, it's just that you usually prefer to grin or smirk." He said with a light smile on his lips. That brought back Minami's smile, before any of them could say anything more a loud knocking brought they attention to the door.

"Ichigo-san, are you awake?" Mia called out from behind the door, Ichigo tried to stand up but stopped when he remembered about his lack of clothes. The door opened and Mia walked in, she was looking at the ground but then her gaze went up and her eyes widened in disbelieve, right before her eyes was Ichigo covering himself in sheet and Minami sitting at the side of the bed, then she sniffed the air and everything became clear. The smell of sex saturated the air inside the room, Mia looked at Minami and sighed.

"I should have known that will happen, just go downstairs for breakfast." With that said she quickly left, leaving two stunned teens behind.

"Damn." Ichigo groaned out to which Minami nodded slowly.

"My words exactly."

* * *

Suffocating. That's the only word that could describe the silence inside the kitchen, Minami was sitting beside Ichigo, Mia was sitting in front of her while Kage sat in front of Ichigo. Nobody said anything, Ichigo was eating with his head hung down in embarrassment while Kage stared at him with hands crossed across his chest.

"So..." Kage began slowly, breaking the silence that permeated the room. Everyone looked at him in surprise, Ichigo gulped slightly when his gaze met Kage's.

"...I won't say that I'm happy about this, however I can't do anything about this matter...just...just take care of her." After he said that a smile spread across his face, both Ichigo and Minami looked at him with mouths agape. Mia smiled and cleared her throat to gain they attention which proved to be succeful.

"Now that's took care of, Ichigo, you're already completely fine so I think that you should choose your first Pokegirl, just tell me when you're ready." Ichigo instantly smiled at that news, he quickly nodded and began to eat faster. After the late breakfast Ichigo went to the training ground and Kage wanted to take a walk, now inside the kitchen only Mia and Minami were left, both of them sipping tea from time to time.

"Well...how was he?" Mia asked suddenly which slightly startled Minami, she looked up at the Night Nurse and smiled dreamily.

"Awesome...slightly clumsy at first but he's a very fast learner, then there's his...well...monster would be the best word for his thing, 7 inches long and 1 inch wide, other boys simply pale in comparison, he reached where nobody else could...simply amazing...yet having your womb entrance pounded by such massive thing was somehow painful at first." Mia, who currently was taking a sip of her tea choked at the last part, Minami was about to stand up and help but Mia held up her hand to stop her, after few seconds she regained her bearing and looked at Minami in shock.

"He reached to your womb?" Mia asked with wide eyes, Minami nodded with a goofy smile on her face.

"He didn't even went fully inside...did I mentioned that he was very caring? Each whine that escaped my mouth caused him to stop and made sure that I was alright, it was the same with Sexebi." Mia nodded with a smile and took a sip of her tea, then when she placed the cup on the table something caught her attention.

"Wait, Sexebi was here?" She asked, after a quick nod Minami's eyes went wide open.

"Oh shit, I forgot to give Ichigo her pokeball." Minami said and quickly stood up yet before she could walk out Mia stopped her.

"Wait Minami, you should give it to Ichigo when he choose his first pokegirl." Minami stopped at that, she looked back at Mia and nodded slowly.

"You're right...he should register it as soon as he gets his pokedex." Mia nodded at her, glad that she understood the best choise.

"Well then, I think he already made up his mind." Mia said suddenly after a moment of silence, Minami nodded and sat back down, just enjoying the tea.

'That's right...I won't have him all to myself...but that's alright, he's the one I was searching for.' Minami thought with a warm smile gracing her face, for a moment the building shook lightly and she looked behind herself.

'Yes...he's the one.'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I didn't put the lemon in it but in next chapters...well...you can guess...perverts.

Anyway, I would like for you to review my story and also help my create further this story by sending me the descriptions of the legendary pokegirls that didn't appeared yet but you want them to appear in this story, this will help in future chapters when the meeting of the legendary pokegirls will happen. Just don't send me descriptions of the trio from VI generation, Xerneas, Yvetal and Zygarde because I already created them as they will have big impact on the story.

And to this people who are confused as to why I wanted Sexebi pregnant...well...that will be a crucial element of this story and I can clearly imagine that Ichigo will be a great father.

Well, that's it for now, thank you guys for putting with me till the end and expect the next chapter soon.


	2. Announcement

Hello everyone, I just wanted to inform all of you the I created a blog where all of my stories would be transferred. I hope it would allow me easier contact with all of you, my readers, I would also inform you that I won't leave this site anytime soon. Anyway, you can find it here: AFRC500 dot blogspot dot com


	3. Annoucement!

For some time now I have the blog where all of my previous and new stories will be placed, that's why I would like all my fans to go there instead of this site.

afrc500 blogspot com (dots in blank spaces)

All my stories and their continuations or rewrites will be there, I hope I will see you all there.


End file.
